


Нас книги обманут (c)

by Ailendelir



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: F/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailendelir/pseuds/Ailendelir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уоррен был уверен, что у него есть все для счастья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нас книги обманут (c)

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ 2014.
> 
> Название взято из песни Канцлера Ги

Сколько Уоррен себя помнил, его всегда окружали книги. Книги были учителями и советчиками, раскрывали тайны прошлого, объясняли настоящее, приподнимали завесу над будущим.

Не то чтобы он избегал общения с людьми, но с книгами было проще. Они не смотрели свысока, не называли «Кротом», и не давали повода почувствовать себя ничтожеством. А люди, по большей части, поступали именно так, и его не особо тянуло к ним. Да и многое ли могли дать ему люди из того, чего не давали книги? За годы, проведенные во Дворце Пророков, Уоррен пришел к выводу, что нет. Благодаря книгам в его жизни было тоже, что и других, и даже несколько больше. Многие ли могли похвастаться доступом к древнейшим пророчествам? Это не было поводом считать себя выше других, но определённо помогало не ощущать себя пылью под ногами имеющих дар, таких как Джедидия.

Даже самому себе Уоррен до конца не был готов признаться, что книги были его спасательным кругом в этом мире, где сильный стремился сожрать слабого. Впрочем, он редко над этим задумывался. Молодого мага устраивала его жизнь, хотя он понимал, что знает о мире за пределами Дворца не много. Ведь все, что у него было - это далекое детство и Дворец Пророков, ставший домом на многие годы. Но для него этого было вполне достаточно. Уоррен считал, что ему повезло. У него был дар, и он стремился познать его. Дворец давал ему все: годы, чтобы научиться обращаться со своим Хань, книги, возможность не задумываться о средствах к существованию. Хотел ли Уоррен большего? Нет.

Так продолжалось, пока во Дворец не привезли нового послушника: Ричарда Сайфера, Искателя Истины, Несущего Смерть.

Уоррен и представить себе не мог, насколько изменится его жизнь с появлением в ней человека, о котором он читал в пророчестве. Возможно, знай он об этом, - не старался бы сблизиться. Ведь его никогда не прельщали подвиги, да и желание находиться в самой гуще событий не посещало мага. Но он не знал, а потому при первой же возможности постарался заговорить с молодым человеком. Уоррена тянуло к нему, ведь Ричард разительно отличался от всех, с кем ему доводилось встречаться. Главным отличием являлось то, что Ричард был живым. В его глазах сиял огонь, который Уоррену не дано было понять, но к которому хотелось быть ближе.

Лишь начав общаться с Ричардом, Уоррен осознал, что двум вещам он не смог научиться по книгам: жить и ненавидеть. И если первым умением Ричард делился с радостью, то ненависть старался прятать как можно глубже, временами даже не осознавая, как сильно она заметна.

Постепенно они стали проводить вместе достаточно времени, чтобы начать узнавать друг друга. Со стороны было трудно понять, что могло их объединить. Ответ же оказался весьма прост: пророчества. Уоррен, с даром Пророка, имеющий доступ к книгам предсказаний, и Ричард, боевой чародей, о котором было сказано в пророчестве. Темы для общения нашлись быстро.

Чем больше они общались, тем яснее Уоррен осознавал, что вся его предыдущая жизнь была лишь тенью настоящей. И что никакие чары не стоят того, чтобы закрыться от мира глухим панцирем неведения и непонимания. Он и сам не знал, почему именно Ричарду рассказал о своих видениях, ведь он не стремился обнародовать тот факт, что способен к предсказаниям. Не в последнюю очередь - потому, что его не прельщала судьба нынешнего Пророка. Уоррен надеялся когда-нибудь избавиться от Рада-Хань и понимал - узнай Сестры о его даре, ему это не удастся. Но скрывать от Ричарда почему-то не хотелось. Ричарду не получалось не верить, может потому, что тот сам был настолько уверен в себе и своих словах, что сомнения исчезали. И приходило почти неодолимое желание быть открытым и честным с этим человеком.

Их отношения нельзя было назвать дружбой, хотя бы потому, что Ричард всеми силами подчеркивал, что он пленник во Дворце Пророков. "До тех пор, пока на мне ошейник, вы - мои тюремщики, а я - ваш пленник". От этих слова Ричард не отказывался и вел себя соответственно. Но это были наиболее близкие отношения, что позволял себе Уоррен за всю жизнь. Ему было интересно общаться с Ричардом, делиться возможными толкованиями пророчеств. Ричард же, в свою очередь, охотно делился воспоминаниями о своей жизни в Вестландии и приключениях в Срединных Землях. Он был хорошим рассказчиком, и Уоррен словно попадал в другой мир, другую жизнь. Ту, которой у него никогда не было, но которую, как оказалось, хотелось бы узнать. Даже осознание, что его любимая женщина, скорее всего, будет принадлежать Ричарду, не могло ничего изменить для Уоррена. Он никогда не тешил себя надеждой, что сможет привлечь внимание Паши, а благодаря тому, что она была наставницей Ричарда, у него появилась возможность проводить с ней больше времени. Он привык довольствоваться малым.

Одно не давало покоя Уоррену: Ричард был настроен покинуть Дворец Пророков как можно быстрее. Сомнения в том, что у него это получится, оставили молодого пророка достаточно быстро. Ричард был не из тех, кто бросает слова на ветер, и если желал чего-то достичь, то шел напролом. Уоррен прекрасно понимал Ричарда, вот только легче от этого понимания не становилось. Он не знал, сможет ли привыкнуть к прежнему течению жизни после того, как лишится единственного, кого мог бы назвать другом. Слишком сильно было влияние Ричарда, слишком изменился сам Уоррен. Ему хотелось большего, хотелось жить. А то, что с Рада-Хань это не получится, он прекрасно осознавал. Так же как не видел для себя возможности избавиться от ошейника.

Вот только Уоррен никак не ожидал, что после ухода Ричарда ничего знакомого и привычного не останется. Что он перевернет основы того мироздания, которое было знакомо Уоррену и Сестрам Света. Потому что Искатель жил по своим законам и, сам того не осознавая, перестраивал мир под них. Он добился своей цели и освободился от ошейника, попутно изменив многовековой устой жизни Дворца Пророков. Вряд ли это было столь важно для Ричарда, но для Уоррена имело огромное значение. Его мир уже никогда не станет прежним. И когда, спасая Ричарда, он лишил жизни ту, что любил, он ни секунды не сомневался в правильности своего выбора. Этому он научился у Искателя. Как и тому, что даже правильный выбор может причинить невероятную боль. Но Уоррен знал, что сможет с ней справиться. Перед ним открывались двери в новую жизнь, которую он мог прожить по своему выбору.

Он сделал этот выбор, вернувшись во Дворец, потому что знал, что сейчас его место именно там. С того момента, как в жизни Уоррена появился Ричард, его закружил вихрь событий, непредсказуемых, но складывавшихся в линии, ведущие к уже имеющимся предсказаниям. И Уоррен был рад, что теперь может напрямую участвовать в их воплощении. Он научился жить... и любить. Только теперь он осознал, что его чувства к Паше не были истинными, а лишь являлись отголоском того, о чем он читал, чего хотел. Ведь Паша была для него придуманным образом, а ее настоящую он не знал.

Позже, принося клятву верности Ричарду - уже магистру Ралу - на руинах Дворца Пророков, Ричардом и разрушенного, он тоже не сомневался. И в том, что впереди будет множество испытаний, куда более трудных, нежели освобождение от ошейника Рада-Хань. Разумеется, он не ошибся.

И сейчас, стоя рядом с женщиной, которую он истинно полюбил, Уоррен четко знал, что только так и должно быть. Он разучился сомневаться в себе и своем выборе. Это могло показаться сумасшествием, ведь вокруг все сильней разгоралась война, и шансов на победу практически не было. Но это уже было не важно. Слушая Волшебника и Эди, произносящих слова обряда, связывавшего его узами с той, ради которой он жил, Уоррен чувствовал себя счастливей, чем когда-либо. Даже осознание, что в любой момент их жизни могут прерваться, не могло омрачить его радости. Он знал, что впереди будут трудные времена, но был готов встретить их. И пророк прекрасно знал, что за это ему стоит благодарить Ричарда, изменившего его и окружающих. Возможно, впервые в жизни он не задумывался о будущем и предсказаниях. Сейчас это стало иметь для него куда меньше значения, потому что он мог жить и искренне радоваться жизни.


End file.
